


Let’s Break It Just Because We Can

by silverhandsimp



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, by solution i mean breaking everything, johnny offers up a solution, this idea came to me when i was listening to wrecking ball by mother mother, v is about to be evicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverhandsimp/pseuds/silverhandsimp
Summary: Fun little drabble in which V is about to be evicted, and of course Johnny suggests going out with a bang, more like a rampage really.(imagine the situation with them whatever you will)
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Let’s Break It Just Because We Can

V sat at the edge of the bed in her apartment, legs crossed underneath her as she furrowed her brows at the paper crumpled up in her hands. She just got back from Viktor’s after getting patched up, already in a mood from having to deal with enough shit through the day, she was frustrated. 

Heaving a loud groan she threw the crumpled piece of paper and gathered her head in her hands. She was frustrated enough with Johnny, usually pissing her off in more ways in one, and now this. 

Rent was past due, months probably had passed before she even realized. There was always so much going on. There was always a job that never payed enough, always followed by the need to buy food, or needing to buy clothes to replace the ones destroyed during a job, or having to pay some fucker off for information. 

She never even let rent cross her mind usually, even though with out it she’d lose her apartment, the one Jackie and Mama Welles tried so hard to help her get. 

She didn’t know what to do. 

She could always stay with Misty if needed, but to her that just seemed to be too much trouble for her, she had already helped her too much. 

She rolled over into the pillows, muffling a scream into the fabric, and soon the familiar sight of Johnny materializing in front of her appeared, she looked up and noticed him leaned up against the window, cigarette places perfectly against parted lips. 

“Oh great, you here to make fun of me?” She asked before falling back into the pillow to resume her screaming. 

“Actually, just wanted to offer a suggestion.” He replied, taking a drag from the cigarette as if it actually helped the nicotine addiction he was craving to itch, flicking it outwards as it just seemed to disappear. 

Then he grabbed a lamp from a table across the room, chucking it towards a window. It busted with a loud crash, glass scattering across the floor in all directions. 

V gasped and quickly jumped out of the bed, shooting Johnny a threatening glare. 

“What the actual fuck Johnny!” 

“Oh come on, V! Throw a middle finger up to this damned place, let out your frustration, wreck it, break shit just cause you can! Not like you’re gonna be dropping any eddies on this place any more, right? Show ‘em who they fucked with. Not like they’re gonna come searchin’ for a security deposit.” He grinned from ear to ear, moving across the room to grab a chair and returning to V with it held out to her. 

She took a few seconds to look between Johnny’s shit eating grin and the chair in his hand, contemplating the shit he comes up with. Eventually she sighed, slight smile spreading across her face as she grabbed the chair from his grip. 

“Breakin’ shit just ‘cause we can? Sounds like my fuckin’ kind of party I guess.” She let out a laugh before chucking the chair straight through the window, instantly shattering the glass. She started to laugh more as the glass slid through the floor and out onto the balcony, and johnny watched longingly. 

Johnny headed over to the closet, ripping the bars that held empty clothes-hangers out of it and threw them across the room, belting out laughs and the occasional fuck yeah. He returned to grab the bar, jumping up on the table in the middle of the room he played air guitar with it, bouncing his head back and forth as he sang lyrics to his song playing on the radio, and V turned it up full blast, making her way to join him. 

Eventually V made her way into the weapon stash, emerging back out with two baseball bats she’d stocked up with. She first headed to the TV, using all of her strength to bust the shit out of it, and johnny following suit to the table, smashing it into bits. 

They made their way through the apartment, destroying nearly everything V didn’t plan on taking with her. The music deafening, they could still hear each other’s laughter, their singing, and there were sure to be sorely pissed off neighbors chattering away about the ruckus. 

Johnny held out a hand to V, in such a good mood she eagerly took it and they started dancing. They danced some very strange dance to Samurai songs on the radio, and even though it wouldn’t make sense to anyone else it did to them. 

They were having the time of their lives. 

Finally, after a good amount of time running around the apartment V and johnny both beelined towards the bed, crashing against the sheets a tangled mess of limbs and hair. 

V laying on his chest, one of his hands around her waist, and the other threading through his own hair, she lay on his chest and let out a sigh. 

“Thanks, Johnny..” she sighed, and they didn’t want to move. 

They wanted to stay like that forever.


End file.
